


Another night

by TrueDespair_Yuuikida



Series: Help Wanted [3]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Gen, Loose crossover, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueDespair_Yuuikida/pseuds/TrueDespair_Yuuikida
Summary: Atsushi would like to say that he had slowly gotten used to his job.Boy, was he wrong.
Series: Help Wanted [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925863
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Another night

**Author's Note:**

> Had this written in one sitting and I don't regret it one bit. I just loooove writing crossovers~
> 
> Hope you all enjoy~!

Looking out of the window of the train, Atsushi was idly watching the city go by. He yawned as his ear picked up various voices of passengers in the car. The light inside seemed very artificial compared to the setting sun in the outside world. Unknown to most there, he has memories connected to the sunset, both good and horrible though he couldn’t recall why.

His life up until a certain point wasn’t the best but he managed. He had to. He rather not dwell on the past if he can handle it. He promised himself to start a clean slate and work hard to be a good person in society. He’ll make a mark somewhere in the world.

He didn’t want to believe those harsh words anymore.

When the conductor’s voice came on, announcing the next stop, it startled Atsushi back into reality. He adjusted the strap of his bag as he got up from his seat. He walked to the door as a few others did the same. He took a breath as the doors opened.

How odd how quickly he got used to the city life.

Walking out of the train, he took a few more steps before he stopped. The sun was already touching the horizon as he looked over his shoulder. He was aware that he was in the way of some people coming and going but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not then at least. The faint sense of routine, it brought a wave of calm inside of him. He wondered why.

He wondered why.

Reaching into his bag, he got out his cell phone. It was a very old model considering that his income wasn’t that great so far but as long as it worked that was fine by him. He opened the phone and went into his text messages, opening a recent one. As the train doors closed and went on their way, he reread what the message contained.

_Ougai Mori to Atsushi_

_Hello, Atsushi-kun. Sorry for the late notice but can you come to work a littler earlier tonight? There is something I want to show you._

\--

“A new animatronic?”

“Well new to you.” Mori answered as he and Atsushi were watching some workers on the other side of the party room. “He was supposed to come when the place was opening but…I guess you can that transporting a heavy yet fragile object has it’s own hurdles. Nonetheless, I wanted to show you this so you know what else to watch for while you work from now on.”

Atsushi nodded as he followed the man out of the room. “I get it. I guess four is better than three since this is an entertainment restaurant.” He smiled.

With the young man behind him, Mori smiled thinly. “You have a point,” He casually stated. “Oh yes, I forgot to mention before. There is a new rule that is being implemented.” As they went to the front of the security room. “From today and onwards, the characters will be roaming around the place at night.”

The smile on Atsushi’s face froze as he blinked. “I…I what? Huh!? Wait, why!?” He blurted out before he covered his mouth. “I-I apologize, sir. That was out of line.”

Waving it off, Mori chuckled. “It’s no problem. The reason is that we’re trying not to make the animatronics freeze up and have their parts get rusted. You know by now that we only keep the heater on for a couple of rooms, the kitchen and the security room. Well it’s not like they can feel it but we’re still in our new opening phase, so when we manage to hire new people that won’t be an issue anymore. You know, business stuff.”

Honestly, Atsushi got it and didn’t at the same time. If the boss said so then who was he to argue with that. “Right. But if they are moving, won’t they try and come over to the security room? Letting them wander is a bit…much.” He wanted to say scary but he didn’t want to ridiculed for it.

“True but since it’s their first day moving after hours, I doubt they’ll go that far.” Mori assured him. “But if you still feel unsure, I’m only a phone call away. I’m a bit of night owl myself so please don’t worry about waking me up, I rather have that then learn of something terrible happening to you in the morning. You’re a valued worker also after all.”

Hearing that kind of praise made Atsushi relax a bit as he nodded and placed his hand on his chest. “I understand. I’ll notify you if something happens but I’ll do my best to make sure nothing does.”

“Good.” Mori nodded as he looked at his watch. “I’ll hold you to it. Now then, there is a bit of time before your shift so how about you go and get ready before clocking in?”

Nodding, Atsushi bowed his head to the man before he went off to do so. “Have a good night, sir!” He called out.

Waving after the young man, Mori’s hand dropped a bit before he looked at the monitors. He slowly frowned as his eyes were at the trio on the main stage. “I have no doubt the young man will do a good job…however,” He closed his eyes as his right hand twitched a bit. “I can’t say the same for _others_. Now then, I wonder what the night will dish out.”

\--

Atsushi was not worried. After that night, it’ll be his first week on the job done. Despite how the first night had gone, he hadn’t had anything else occurring while on his shift. Though tonight will change since that new rule. He was drinking some soda as he was checking the monitors. He can still all the rooms and now a new one called the Red Baron which was taped off for the time being.

He wondered what kind of animatronic was behind those curtains.

“Just another night.” He sighed. “Another night of being the night guard…and in a few minutes, those…um…performers should be moving. I’ll have to be extra careful and make sure they don’t end up in rooms that they aren’t supposed to.” Though the boss doubted that they’ll get far, he was still uncertain.

One can’t just let things roam so easily.

As he was placing his soda on the desk, he went to get his phone that was in his bag that was under the desk. The monitors started to fill up with static for only a few seconds before everything was stable once again. As he came back up after holding his phone, he saw that the animatronics were slowly leaving the stage. He gulped. “Okay…so far so good…maybe…maybe some movement will be good for them. Man,” He chuckled weakly as he closed his eyes and leaned back on his chair. “It’s like seeing some weird sci fi stuff. Technology really is amazing.”

Well, it’s not the end of the world. It wasn’t as if those things were AI and they can wreck things in their wake like a horror movie. That would be silly. Yeah, as long as he thought that, he was okay---

“Wait,” Atsushi narrowed his eyes. “Where did they go?” He stood up suddenly. “They were just at the stage! Why haven’t the monitors pick up anything, they weren’t even walking that fast!” He was pressing buttons rapidly, but he couldn’t see anything at first and frowned. Seemed that there are blind spots despite the cameras in almost every room.

However, with another press of the button, he saw something that made his stomach sink.

Those animatronics….the performers….they were…they were…

Turning his head slowly, Atsushi can hear his heart beating within his ears. His eyes widened and his posture was frozen in growing fright. In the dimly lit hallway, just outside of his room. He saw…he saw…

Three pairs of eyes stared at him from the other side of the room and soon three smiles as weird laughter was heard.

"̵̺̪͌̿̈́̎̔̄̑͗̏͠W̵͖̓̕i̸̢̡̧͈̯̹̻̥̎̒̄͑̈́͌̽̈́͘̚l̵͙̙̗͚͖̭͔̼̪̏̾̂͋̕͜l̷̝͔̬̺̼͓̉̆ ̶̦͊͒́̎̍͝y̵̛̟̜̪̠̞͈̬̹̫̝͋̀͆̾͒̈̃̕͠ŏ̴̧̥͔̻͓̰͍͋͐͋̀͊̽͝ͅų̶̤͇̥͚̣̻͗̈̐͌̀͊̚ ̷͍̤͔̜̫͚̜̮̲̯̌̆̇c̴̟̩̍̃͐̈́̒̂͝͠ͅö̶͕̹͙̠̲̪̮̤͓́͒m̶̩͓̗̙̦̬̆̽̔̏̈́̄̉̇̾̅͜e̴̛͚͗̓͛̓̀͗̀̂̏ͅ ̸̼̲̻̍̈́ṗ̶̧̛͙̼͓̫̈́̒̊̕͘l̸̤̪͇̳̯͉̤̼̪͚̾͒͋̍͊̓a̷̛͖̰͓̙͉̫̞͉̓̽̕͜͝ẏ̸̪̣͓̒͜ ̶̢̛̞͍͆̿̏̇̅͑̋w̶̢̫̪̰͕̩͙̾͂͂̃̉̌̂̇ͅḭ̷̢̮͇͝ţ̵̼̦͓̟̻̞̜͓͛̅̂͋͑̑̔̊̇ḧ̴̛̯͔͐̕͘̕ ̴̧̫̥̆̑̉̎͆̇̚ͅṳ̸̡̦͈̤̇̔̈́̇̕͝ş̴̯̓͋̓̾,̴̪̯̙͕̬̫̱̫̙͊̇̆͜͝ ̸͈͎͊̐̊̔͆A̴̙̠̜̩͍͚͊̎̽̀̎͌͠ͅt̴̲̤̖̥͙̍͝s̷̩̘̹̜̰͐͂̾͆̂̓̃͜͝ȕ̶̗̜̞̯̣̽͆s̸̛̻̪͈̪̲̠̀̂̎̋̀̄͘h̵̗͇̜̃͌̏̃̌̊̄̆ḯ̵̱̭̞̖͛͐̄̿̒̚?̸̟̱͔̞̪̖͕̖̩͖̐̓̓̿̄͋"̵̪̙͙̾̊̅̂ͅ

\--

A scream echoed throughout the pizzeria before all was quiet.

\--

**END**


End file.
